Please don't leave me stay with me
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: FINISHED! Something terribly went wrong with Mariah. U must read to find out MariahRay pairing KennyEmily KaiTyson pairings (please no flames)
1. The accident

The accident  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.  
  
*I own Madison and bad guys in this story*  
(Oh no flames! please)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was a bright sunny day. Mariah was enjoying the warm weather on the beach in her pink swimsuit. Ray had baby blue trunks on. Boy did he ever look hot in those she thought. Ray was playing beach volleyball with the other boys. Mariah got up and went for a swim. Ray and Mariah's child Madison was 6 years old and looked a lot like her Mother but her dad's black hair. 6 years in their marriage. Madison was playing with Kenny and Emily's 5-year-old son. Who looked like Kenny but had Emily's hair. Mariah walked a bit to where the ocean touched her waist it was cold and sent shivers down her spine. Ray snuck up behind Mariah and picked her up and threw her into the water. Madison laughs at her mother. "Daddy funny," Madison said. Mariah came up out of the water shivering. "RAY!!!!" Mariah yelled. "Uh oh," Ray said. Ray ran and Mariah grabbed onto Ray and got his trunks and they pulled down as she held on and Ray was holding on to his trunks so they wouldn't fall down. Ray kept walking and Mariah pulled the trunks so hard they ripped and Ray was embarrassed. Ray went under the water down to his chest. "I'm sorry honey," Mariah said. Ray was a bit mad. "It's alright can you get me my other pair in the car?" Ray said. Ray was able to drive for the past 3 years now. Mariah went to the car and unlocked the door. Some creep came up behind her and smacked her right on the rear end. She turned around and punched him. "Why you!" He said. He lunged and grabbed her throat. She kicked him where it counts. He let go she slammed the car door and she locked it. She was so scared. She honked the horn like 5 times. The guy busted the window. But he didn't get far when Lee, and Kai came to her rescue. (A/N: See Ray would come to her rescue but you know he can't show his butt in front of his daughter and other people) Mariah was curled up in a ball at the other side. Kai unlocked the door. "It's okay now come here," Kai said. Mariah was close to Kai and Lee well everyone cause they were like brothers and sisters to her. Except for Ray who she was married too. Mariah took Kai's hand and he hugged her. Lee grabbed Ray's trunks.  
  
They went down to the beach Ray got his trunks on. He hugged Mariah and she cried in his arms. "Is mommy okay?" Madison asked. "Mommy will be fine Madison," Ray said. Mariah stopped crying and picked Madison up. "Mommy okay?" Madison asked. Mariah smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Mommy just got a little scared but she's okay now," Mariah said. Mariah kissed Ray. "Let's go home," Mariah said. They all packed up and left the beach. What Mariah and Ray didn't know the guy got up and hid in the back of the car. They all got to Tyson's house. That's where they all lived for now. They were building a house big enough for everyone. Mariah got Madison out of the car. Ray went into the house. The guy lunged out at Mariah and Madison. "AHH!" Mariah screamed. Mariah put Madison down. "Run to daddy!" Mariah screamed. Madison screamed for daddy. Ray ran outside to see the guy grabbing Mariah. Mariah screamed for help. "Ray help me!" Mariah screamed. Ray attacked the guy and they fought. Mariah backed away a bit. "Mariah get inside the house now!" Ray yelled. "But Ray!" Mariah said. Mariah was really worried. Lee came out with Kai, and Max. Max took Mariah in and Ray, Lee, and Kai fought the guy. The guy was sent to jail. Mariah sat in the room and looked at Madison who was asleep in her bed next to Kenny and Emily's son. Ray went in to the room where he watched his wife stand at the window. The moon shining down on her figure. The breeze blowing her pink hair made her look so beautiful and mysterious. She looked at Ray with her sad yellow eyes. Ray walks over to her she is wearing her pink night gown he wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. "I love you," Ray whispers in her ears. "I...." Mariah said. She became silent. "Nothing is gonna happen to you Mariah I promise you," Ray said. Mariah smiled and kissed Ray deeply. "I love you Ray more than words can say," Mariah said.  
  
During the middle of the night Mariah woke up soaked next to Ray. She thought she might have sweated but there was no sweat she touched Ray gently no sweat. She touched a spot on her side she was wet there. She ran to the bathroom she looked it was blood. Her eyes widen she felt woozy. She went to the room where everyone slept. She tripped over some stuff. She woke up Kai. Mariah got up slowly in pain. Kai went next to her and helped her up he felt blood. "Mariah your bleeding!" Kai said. That woke up everyone. Tyson flipped the light switch on. Sure enough blood was just all over Mariah and she was paler than ever. "We got to get you to the hospital!" Ray said. Emily put pressure on Mariah's side and sat in the back set with Mariah. Kai and Lee went with Ray as the others stayed behind. Mariah was loosing consciousness. "Stay awake Mariah we don't know what will happen if you sleep," Emily said. Ray got the nurses out there and they rushed Mariah into the emergency room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Stay tune to next chapter "Waiting in the hospital" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 preview: "WHAT THAT'S INSANE SHE CAN'T BE!" Ray yelled. 


	2. Waiting at the hospital

Chapter 2  
"Waiting in the hospital"  
By: Yukinakagomeserena  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the hospital waiting room there sat Ray with his hands clasped together and his head on his hands. He prayed that Mariah would be alright. The doctor came out 3 hours later. The doctor sighed. "Ray.. Mariah's dying I'm afraid," The doctor said. "WHAT THAT'S INSANE SHE CAN'T BE!" Ray yelled. "I'm sorry she's in a coma stage right now, we are doing the best we can to save her," The doctor said. Ray had tears in his eyes. "You better find a way! She can't leave me!" Ray yelled. Kai and Lee tried to settle Ray down. "No he can't let Mariah die," Ray said. "You may go see her," Ray said. Ray brushed off Kai and Lee and went rushing to Mariah's side. "Mariah I'm here my love," Ray said, "Please pull through this Mariah you can't leave me." He held Mariah's hand and he wouldn't let go. He stayed there for days. Kai, Lee, and Emily tried to get him to leave each day. He would tell them no in a low sad voice. "I won't leave Mariah's side even if she passes away I will pass away with her," Ray said. Lee frowned. "You'll leave your 6 year old daughter alone in this world?" Kai asked. "No cause Mariah will not die we will grow old together," Ray said. They were silent. Mariah was growing weaker each day. Ray was not giving up on Mariah. Kai thought she was going to die cause she was growing weaker by the day.  
  
On the 10th day Mariah stopped breathing. The beeper went off Ray was doing CPR to her. "Mariah no!!" Ray said. The doctors and nurse's pushed Ray to the side did everything they could. It would take a miracle to save her life. Ray waited in the waiting room the beybladers and white tigers ran quickly to the hospital. Where they found Ray in tears. "Daddy," Madison said. Madison ran to her dad and hugged him. Ray held her tight with tears streaming down. "Everything will be alright daddy, Mommy will be okay you told me she's strong," Madison said. Ray gave a little smile. "Yes Madison your right," Ray said. The doctor came out 4 hours later. "She's okay she's in a regular room now she's woken up," The doctor said. Ray smiled and was so happy. Everyone sighed in relief of joy. Ray took Madison up to the room where Mariah was. There Mariah laid watching TV she looked really tired. Ray walked in holding Madison. "Hey," Ray said quietly. Mariah smiled. "Hey," She whispered. Ray kissed Mariah and Madison covered her eyes. "Eww no kissing in front of me," Madison said. They both chuckled and Madison crawled in the hospital bed with her mother. "Mommy's okay now," Madison said. "Yes Mommy's okay," Mariah said. Few days later Mariah went back home with Ray and the others. Another bad guy was after Mariah again. Mariah walked outside for some fresh air. Emily walked with her they went out in the park where they didn't know they were being followed by men. Suddenly a van ran into their direction. Emily and Mariah panicked. They ran for it. Emily wasn't fast as Mariah was. They were running for their lives as a van was ready to plow them over. Mariah grabbed Emily's hand and they ran to the nearest building which was a restaurant. "HELP US!" Mariah shouted. Everyone turned to them. "What's wrong dears," A waitress asked. "Someone's after us we don't know who they tried to run us over and they chased us in a van!" Mariah said. "Come sit in the back I will call for back up," A man said. The man had blonde hair with blue eyes and looked muscular. He set them in the back. Mariah called Ray right away after he called for back up. Ray came as fast as he could and so did Kenny. Mariah embraced Ray's arms and cried. Emily hugged Kenny and knew they weren't after her only Mariah. "Why they after you Mariah?" Emily asked. "I don't know please don't let them get me," Mariah said with tears in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What will happen next? Will The cops be able to capture these men? or will Mariah suffer a bad fate? Find out next time ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3. "The cops" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Preview of chapter 3. A horrid scream is heard. Mariah is shot and so is........ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. The Cops

Chapter 3 The Cops By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray hugged Mariah. "No one will get you Mariah I promise you that," Ray said. They left the place and Mariah fell asleep in Ray's arms. Kenny drove Ray's car cause Mariah wasn't letting go of Ray. "Poor girl she's been through a lot lately," Emily said. Ray brushed a hair from Mariah's face. "Yes she has hopefully they'll stop coming after her," Ray said. Emily nodded. They got back to the house Madison was asleep cuddling next to Emily and Kenny's little boy Michael. Ray laid Mariah in bed and covered her up. "Where's Kai?" Ray asked. "Kai, Lee, and Max went to go build the house some more," Tyson said. Ray got some old clothes on.  
  
"Tyson can I count on you to watch Mariah and Madison," Ray said. Tyson nodded. Ray left with Kenny and they went to help the others. The building had 13 rooms; big kitchen, big living room, big dining room, toy room, laundry room, Ray and Mariah's room, Kenny and Emily, Lee and Max's room (separate beds), Kai and Tyson's room, 3 bathrooms and a shelter room from bad winds and tornados. (A/N: Lee and Max are not in love only Kai and Tyson) They were working on the roof. They still had to work on the rooms.  
  
They thought the roof needed more work. It had 3 floors. A bathroom on the 2nd floor and 3rd floor the 1st floor was the living room, toy room, dining room, and the kitchen. The basement had the laundry room and the shelter and a bathroom. They worked on the house for 8 hours. Mariah arrived at the house they were building looking scared and lonely. Ray came off the roof and went down to Mariah. "What's wrong Mariah?" Ray asked. "I missed you I started to get scared and lonely," Mariah said. Ray kissed Mariah. "How about we all go home," Ray said. Mariah nodded.  
  
They got home Mariah's eyes were weary and tired. Ray sat on the couch with Mariah leaning against his side placing a hand on his chest. Ray placed a hand on Mariah's waist. Mariah fell asleep after awhile Ray played with her long pink hair. Than he noticed she was asleep. Ray picked her up and carried her to bed he covered her up and went to bed himself. He kissed Mariah softly on the lips. She snuggled close to him and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her to make her comfortable. The next morning. Everyone was up except for Mariah who was still asleep. "It's noon," Emily said. "Madison let's go wake Mommy up alright?" Ray said. "Okay Daddy," Madison said. They went in the room and tickled Mariah. Ray had an ice cube in his hands. Madison covered her eyes. Ray stuck the ice down Mariah's pajama bottoms and Mariah scream. "COLD!!!" Mariah screamed. Ray and Madison laughed. Mariah took the ice out and threw it at Ray's head. "It's noon," Ray said. Ray rubbed his head where she hit him.  
  
Later on that night they went to eat their supper out of town. When they came back everyone except for Ray and Mariah were in the living room. Ray and Mariah were spending time together in the training room. It was a bit dark in their and candles lit up most of the area. "Someone's in here," Ray said. "What do you mean?" Mariah asked. Suddenly a gun shot was heard. "What the?" Emily said. Emily got up and went to where the gun shot was heard than another went off. Emily turned on the light. A horrid scream was heard. The boys in the living room ran to the horrid scream. Kenny hugged Emily who was screaming. "Oh my gosh," Kai said. They ran over to Ray and Mariah who been shot. "They're still breathing but barely," Lee said. "Let's get them to the hospital now!" Tyson said. They nodded and took them carefully to the car. They drove super fast to get to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will they make it to the hospital or will they fail and they're best friends die?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 "Back to the hospital"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Preview of chapter 4: They crashed and Mariah and Ray flew out of the car. "No!!!" Lee yelled. 


	4. Back to the hospital

Chapter 4  
  
"Back to the hospital"  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They turned at a sharp curve into another truck. Kenny and Lee where in the back of the truck holding Mariah and Ray cause the kids had to be inside the truck. Kenny and Lee let go on accident when they hit into each other from the impact with the other truck and their truck tipped over. Ray and Mariah flew out. "No!!!" Lee yelled. Ray and Mariah plunged down a 1 story cliff. The night was dark and the moon shed no light for them. They searched for them they finally found them and got back to the hospital. They waited in the waiting room. The Doctor came out with his board. "Ray is okay," The Doctor said. "What about Mariah?" Lee asked. "She is okay also we almost lost her a couple of times," The Doctor said. "Can we go see them?" Kai asked. The doctor nodded and told them what room they were in. Mariah and Ray held hands when they came in. "Hey guys," Mariah said. "How you guys feeling?" Lee asked. "Better," Ray said. "That's good," Lee said. They got out of the hospital 3 days later. All the boys worked on the new house day and night while Emily and Mariah worked on the patterns of each room. They were determined to get this house finished and done with. 4 weeks pass they are almost finished with the house they are now working on the floors and the walls. Mariah is screaming at them who was putting up the wrong tile in the wrong room. They all sweat dropped at Mariah. "Let's take a lunch break," Tyson said. Ray calmed Mariah down after awhile. They went back to work on the house. Night came and they went to bed.  
  
5 weeks pass by they finally got done with the new house. "Finally it's finished and we finally have a house to call home," Mariah said. Ray nodded they kissed deeply. They all slept in their new rooms. Ray and Mariah were getting on with their "business" (more like it they were having sex) The next morning they ate breakfast. Mariah and Ray went to buy groceries. They came back with 12 bags of food. Mariah snuck in a pregnancy test. When they got home Mariah ran to the bathroom questioning everyone. "Mariah?" Ray asked. Mariah had a huge smile on her face. When Ray opened the door. "Ray," Mariah said softly. "Yes Mariah?" Ray said. "We are going to have another baby," Mariah said. Ray's eyes lit up with joy he swung Mariah around and kissed her deeply. They went out told everyone they're going to have another baby. Madison was happy she was going to be a big sister. Ray swung Mariah around again and she smiled and giggled she played with Ray's hair when they went to bed that night and they talked and kissed a couple times. They were happy to bring a new child into this world.  
  
THE END 


End file.
